


Tale Of Two Cones

by Cassie98



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Hetero, Ice Cream, Im Jaebum - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Lovey-Dovey, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Wang Puppy, bambam - Freeform, cassie98, cuteness, embrassed, fan fic, fuirst kiss, handsome face, iGot7 - Freeform, stressed work day, wang pupphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie98/pseuds/Cassie98
Summary: Reader has had a long day at work so Jackson (her best friend) decides to cheer her up.





	Tale Of Two Cones

"Ahh c'mon quit being so slow." Jackson whines.

"But I'm too depressed to walk." You tell him. You had a bad day at work today and all you wanted to do was go pass out on the bed and forget all about it. But Jackson was not having it. Work was awful. You're coworkers were being total assholes to you today that you nearly walked out. When you told Jackson about your day he decided to drag you to god knows where. 

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" He continues to drag you along with him down the street. 

"If I tell you where we're going then it wouldn't be a surprise then." You roll your eyes. But you knew fighting it would be worthless. This is how he is. He's been your best friend for so long you're used to his silly self. To be honest he's the one that brightens your day after the long hours of hard labor. Having him around always kept you sane. Being the ball of sunshine that he is, he would brighten your day with just a smile. So growing feeling for him grew naturally. 

"But Jackson it's about to get dark soon we should hurry back." 

"Don't worry we'll be fine and besides we're here." You look up. An ice-cream shop. Damn it Jackson; he knew your soft spot for sweets.

"Jackson-ah you know I have a soft spot for ice-cream." He pulled you inside letting you go first. 

"Go ahead y/n get whatever you want I'm paying." You did not hesitate. Looking over all of the flavors you decided on one. 

" Hi hello can I get two scoops of (I/c flavor) please." You say with a smile. Jackson comes up behind you and rests his chin on top of your head. 

"And can I get two scoops of jamocha please." You look up at him while he still rests his chin on your head. 

"Thanks Jackson. You really didn't have to do this you know."

"But y/n you know I'd do anything for you." HE looks at you and does his uwu smiling face. Your cheeks start to warm up and you get lost in the daze of his cuteness. 

"Here you go!" You suddenly snap out of it when the lady behind the counter hands you the ice-cream cones.

"Oh y/n can you hold them while I pay?" 

"Umm...yeah...su-sure." Still in a daze you took ahold of the cones. You don't know why but you found yourself drawn to Jackson while he was paying for the cones. The way he looked with his beautiful brown locks all rugged like and how sharp his jaw line was. Just seeing him do a simple task as paying for ice-cream was making you feel butterflies; your heart beating fast. 

"Ok you ready?" You snap out of it. "C'mon y/n let's go!" He takes his cone in hand. Your cheeks still feel heated so you follow without saying a word and just enjoyed your ice-cream. You started the walk back to your apartment side by side not saying a word. 

"You ok y/n you haven't said a word since we left the shop? Granted you're eating your ice-cream but you're never this quite." You heart was still beating fast. Watching him being so caring and concerned made it harder to hide your feelings for him. 

"It's nothing Jackson." You say. 

"You're lying I can tell when you're lying." He starts to get close to your face. His nose inches from yours. His eyes locked onto yours. it felt like time had stopped and it was just you and him in the world. Suddenly; total unexpectedly Jackson places his lips on top of your own. His lips were so soft and gentle. You were in shock at this turn of events.

"Better?" He asks.

"...Better." You responded. You both continued the walk home, hand in hand. You started to lick your lips. "Hmm jamocha tastes good!" You smirked. Jackson looked at you with such a blushing cheeks that he couldn't stop smiling. And neither could you. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not laugh at my title I couldn't think of anything else lol.


End file.
